


Broken Pieces

by FoxyRainbow



Series: Walk me home [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by a Big Bang Theory episode, M/M, Thorny - Freeform, ThunderIron - Freeform, of all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyRainbow/pseuds/FoxyRainbow
Summary: "It would make sense to pick them apart, see what I can save and throw the rest away," Tony shook his head. "I can't bring myself to do that."Setting the charcoaled faceplate aside, the mesmerized god picked up a gauntlet- mostly colored steel with its paint chipped off, with the odd specks of crimson still decorating it.Even the oldest piece in this nostalgic collection, Thor noticed, was clean of rust and dirt."Every time I picture myself throwing away the smallest, most useless thing in here, I get thisknotin the pit of my stomach and I can't do it," he cocked his head to the side.------No "Walk me Home" knowledge really necessary.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Walk me home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Broken Pieces

He passed his fingers over the metal faceplate, gathering specks of blue paint on his forefinger; the last somewhat intact part of the "Blue Steel".  
Scratched and broken as it was, with its bright paint peeling off, reduced to a piece of scrap metal to be recycled, it still had a scent of glory to it, Thor found.

Maybe that was precisely why Tony couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

The shorter man twirled the small key in his hands and bent down, unlocking the door of the storage unit, hidden deep in his home.  
With a push, the door slid up.

"You are the first person I'm showing this to," he reminded Thor, stepping in the confined space and turning the light on.

Parts and plates, circuits, the odd metallic limb and those pieces the god couldn't guess where they ever fit in where showered in fluorescent light.  
Some were stacked neater than others, some haphazardly gathered in transparent plastic boxes. Red and gold as far as the eye could see; the occasional steel-colored, blues and blacks stuck out. 

Thor pressed a gentle hand on his lover's waist, stepping around him to wander inside the storage unit.

"I reuse old designs and old pieces," the inventor explained, pushing his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels and toes. "But given the nature of Iron Man's, well _life_ , if something is destroyed, it's often beyond repair."

Thor picked another faceplate up - a completely _blackened_ one. 

"It would make sense to pick them apart, see what I can save and throw the rest away," Tony shook his head. "I can't bring myself to do that."

Setting the charcoaled faceplate aside, the mesmerized god picked up a gauntlet- mostly colored steel with its paint chipped off, with the odd specks of crimson still decorating it.  
Even the oldest piece in this nostalgic collection, Thor noticed, was clean of rust and dirt.

"Every time I picture myself throwing away the smallest, most useless thing in here, I get this _knot_ in the pit of my stomach and I can't do it," he cocked his head to the side. 

There was a soft, gentle smile on the large blond's face. He found an empty spot, sized almost perfectly for the new mask they had brought it and placed it, the memory of the Blue Steel, on it.  
"You really have never showed this to another person?" he asked, turning his eyes on Tony, who seemed overly preoccupied with the way his shoes looked.

"I know it's _ridiculous_ , I can't throw a few pieces of scrap metal away, because that's really all this stuff is," he shook his head.  
He picked a random storage bin out of the bunch, pulled out an old, beaten-up gauntlet from within.  
"This was a part of the _second_ Iron Man suit I ever made," he informed his boyfriend, a smile colored in nostalgia shining on his face. 

He looked up into blue eyes.  
"I know, it's just like... "Let's all feel sad about the poor billionaire and his broken toys"-"

A gentle finger was suddenly pressed on his lips, interrupting him mid-sentence.  
"Give me just a minute, star," Thor hurriedly asked and rushed past Tony, leaving him alone in the room, surrounded by his broken stuff, stroking gentle circles on the old monochrome piece.

He returned a few minutes later, bringing with him an old cupboard box.  
He furrowed his brows, drew in a deep breath - Tony made some space on the closest counter for his boyfriend's mysterious box.

When the lid was off, Tony's heart skipped a beat.

Broken, dense pieces colored a beautiful silver, some with hints of an engraving, one bearing the clear carving of two out of three of the interlaced arcs Tony knew once made up a triquetra lay within.  
Thor reached his hand in, picked up a discolored leather strap and smiled a bitter smile down at it.

"I was defeated, lying before my long-lost sister's feet and moments before she banished me I rushed to pick up any shards I could manage."

He turned his gaze on the piece resting on Tony's palm. " _That_ one was pure luck. You can _almost_ tell what this used to be before it was shattered.  
This is not scrap metal, it's all parts of you," he wandered away from Tony, who turned his back on the counter and his smiling face on his large boyfriend, that made his way back to the mask they had brought in 

the room.  
"Υοu poured your soul into making these, they are parts of your most loyal companions."

The same bitter smile from before grew wider as he pointed at the broken triquetra in Tony's hand.  
"Just like this one. It's just pieces in an old box now, but it used to be a most loyal friend."

He closed the little distance he had put between them, wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "For what it's worth, I am glad you hold on to broken pieces. Most days I think, it's all _I_ am made of."  
"We're all broken pieces, buddy," Tony countered, a bright smile appearing on his face. "If you weren't, you would be Prince Charming that fell in from another world and you would be a fairytale."

He wrapped his hand around the back of Thor's neck. "I don't think I could have ever loved a fairytale _this_ much."

He stood on his tippy toes, to press a kiss on Thor's lips; unwilling to let go of his warmth when the kiss was over, he buried his face on his god's chest.

"I could make something of this," he raised the piece of Mjolnir to Thor's eye level. The alien pulled away bewildered, wordlessly searching for an explanation in Tony's eyes.  
"It's not going to be _Mjolnir_ again," the inventor admitted, "But it can be something awesome and _powerful_ , a good means to channel your thunder," he shook his head along every word.  
He brought the silver piece closer to its owner, pressed it just over the spot Thor's heart was beating fast. "A new battle companion."

The arms around him tightened as Thor buried his face in his lover's neck.

He felt his lips move and the heat of his breath, but the words, muffled against his skin, never quite reached his ears.

Still, he was certain he knew what Thor had just said.

**Author's Note:**

> "I cut off just a small chunk of the biggest piece, I'm still using everything else as a base for his new weapon, I'm just working on the alloy-"  
> "Tony, you're blabbering," Pepper interrupted him.  
> She shifted the silver ring in her hands, studying the carvings that ran along its surface- the symbol of Thor was in the middle, surrounded by tiny runes.
> 
> "What if he hates it?" Tony whispered, scratching the back of his head rather viciously.  
> With a smile, she placed the ring back in his hand and pulled him in for a hug.
> 
> "You're actually getting married," she whispered.  
> "He needs to say yes, first," Tony countered, nervously staring at his handiwork.


End file.
